Doom of New 52
by AZ23AJ
Summary: After his death in his first life, Naruto Uzumaki is reborn with his memories intact, to Dr. Doom and Morgan Le Fay of the Marvel Universe. The two villains using the Odinforce and Infinity Gem Armor move Latveria to the DC Universe to have a chance at a new life with their son. Now 20 years later, Naruto must forge his own destiny. To be the Savior or Doom of the New 52. Rated M
1. Chapter 1 Justice League War P1

**Chapter 1 Justice League War P1**

**AN: This story was inspired by Harem of Latveria by GreyKing46, Bladewolf 101's works and few great fanfiction Marvel stories here on. Now enjoy. **

Within United States of America, Washington DC to be exact, a strange person was walking down the street, this person was one that many know of from the news and they are wondering why the Ruler of Latveria was here in America. He wore an silver armor from head to foot, it made from high-tech battle gear, the helmet also had green lights within the eyes, the man, for it was obviously a man in the armor also wore a green tunic with a brown leather belt around his waist and a green hooded cape around his shoulders that was held in place by 2 gold circular clasps and a golden chain. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the Son of Victor von Domashev, or as the public knows him, Naruto von Doom, aka Doctor Doom the King of Latveria. **(Doctor Doom's looks from Marvel Ultimate Alliance)**

Naruto von Doom ruled Latveria and made the Latverian government one that is always on top, one that keeps rising within the borders of Europe in all fields, wealth, tech, education, etc. He was beloved by his people and feared by the world for who his late father was. Surrounding him were his own personal Doom Bots who were their fork as his security and bodyguards, they also made sure that no rebellion was happening in his lands, or at least that was a function of theirs under his father's rule, as the people of Latveria loved their new King. Their King was a better ruler and rule his country with Fairness and Justice. That had caused U.S. officials to want talk with Latveria's new King and they were hoping to form a Peace Treaty between the two countries. However, some other people just wanted power from the small county and the good doctor would only ever show them the way out, denying them what they wanted.

But moving on with this tale we come back to young Naruto.

Naruto knows the magic arts as it was taught to him by his father and other teachers who will remain unnamed, for now, Naruto was also taught how to combine Sorcery with Science, thus creating his armor, which was fused with magic, and allowed him and his late father to build the Doom Bots, which as stated before were Latveria's bodyguards and security forces. Naruto has for many years lived up to his new life very well and he hoped it would make his parents proud, not his old parents from his last life, but rather his new ones in this life.

Who is Naruto, you ask? Why is he related to one of the greatest villains in the Marvel world? Why is a Marvel Villain in the DC Universe? Well let's go in depth with that, shall we?

The first life Naruto lived was a sad life as he was neglected by his foolish parents because some drunken tale told by pervert old man and an old drunk talking frog, sorry, toad, not that it really matters. They, his parents, had neglected him, in favor of his siblings a young brother named Menma and an even younger sister named Naruko.

His parents had cast their eldest son aside to the feeding frenzy of the wolves and he had died some time later, after that event. He was happy to move on from his pain, to have a fresh start, a new beginning for him in a new life, a new time, a new world. Although his passing had caused some deep sorrow to his sister and his only friends Sasuke and Hinata, whom he had left behind.

Naruto's second life was great, and he had lived a better life than he could ever wished for. He was reborn as the son of Victor von Doom and Morgan La Fay of Earth 616. It was shortly after his birth that his parents had combined the power of their Magics, and Victor's stolen Odinforce and Infinity Gem Armor to transport the country of Latveria to another Universe where it became an Island Nation directly in the center of the area of water between the UK, Norway, and Iceland. For much of his younger years, his parents had to fight off many invasions into their lands by foreign powers. This had caused many to view Latveria and its rulers as threats to the world. Even more so when a small number of Latverian's turned traitor and reported to the U.N. of all the Crimes that Morgan and Doom had committed on their old world.

And yet what Naruto remembered most was how loved he was by his parents and how they had taught him in many ways to always reach towards new heights. Even after his mother was banished to the void with her current dimensions' version of herself, and the death of his father, he still loved and respected them, despite all the evil they had done, they were nothing but good to him. Naruto had later gained his father's dimension traveling spells and had started traveling towards different earths or worlds to find his own, but he would always come back occasionally. It took a while to travel the multiverse and see many of the sights, but he had eventually returned to his home, after all, there's no place quite like home.

Now, Naruto was walking towards the White House in Washington DC to meet with President Julian of the United States of America, as he was eager to have a talk with him about the peace treaty between the USA and Latveria. Before he could go into the White House, his train of thoughts was cut off as someone stood before him to get his attention and upon looking at the pure beauty before his eyes, he was stunned nearly speechless, nearly if only because his mother would have brained him for such an act of stupidity.

Fore there in front of him was a mature young woman around Naruto's age with long black hair and blue eyes. This was Wonder Woman, the Warrior Princess of the Amazon's who hailed from Paradise Island or as it's more commonly called Themyscira.

First and foremost there was that Golden tiara on her brow with its Ruby Red 5-point star, that same star was matched by her ear-rings, upon her forearms were a pair of silver vanguards, on her feet and moving up her long and lushes were a set of knee-length high-heeled red boots with white trim, looking up from where she showed off her sexy and powerful looking thighs which had a bronze-goddess tan to the skin, those thighs connected at the junction of her lower body which was only covered by a small pair of blue booty-shorts/panties which had 50 white stars emblazoned upon them. Above those delectable American themed panties was a large golden metal garter-belt, and above that was a blood red hard-leather dominatrix-corset - or at least that's what it looked like - and on top of that was a Gold Bra designed to look like an Eagle with a pair of W's stacked upon each other forming the Eagle's body, legs and wings. Above the Eagle-Bra was a clear view of her over-boobs and cleavage, her bust had to be at least an E or F-Cup, speaking of she had an hour-glass like a Swimsuit-Supermodel figure. The Bronze-Goddess tan was there too and on her bare shoulders and arms, neck and face. Then there were her weapons, her sword was sheathed at her left hip, with her legendary lasso on her right hip, with her Gold and Silver Eagle-Shield. Lastly, she had Cherry-red lipstick painted on her very kissable lips.

Naruto coughed for a moment to control himself and relax a bit better. He admired the beautiful woman before him, but he couldn't let that control his mind as he was a king and he must respect people first before anything else.

Soon enough Wonder Woman was snapped out of her train of thought and saw the King of Latveria standing six feet away from her. She had some very mixed thoughts running through her head, that the Amazon Princess had lost focus on her task. One was of how proud she was for how it was reported that the young King treated his kingdom and the other well she wasn't so sure about the King due to some people in the US being unsure about the good doctor. Also, due solely to the actions of his parents. However, he could still be a good or bad ruler, but she would have to find that out on her own, and soon enough too.

Thinking fast and not wanting to face a woman's wrath, especially not this one's, Naruto spoke up and said, "My apologies, Princess. I didn't mean to look so intently. It's just that, well I was only captured by the beauty of a goddess, such as yourself, standing before me."

Wonder Woman blushed a little from the King's comment and from the honesty she could hear in his words she could already tell that was a fair ruler, unlike most other people she knows and could mention.

"Oh, that's quite alright. I was lost in thought myself and was trying to find my way to the White House, you see President Julian wants me there for peace meeting between your two countries," Wonder Woman said.

Naruto thought on this for a second and could already put the pieces together, after all his parents had trained him well in the art of Politics, among other things. The King could guess that the President wanted someone from another country, one who was respected, strong and powerful, to supervise the peace treaty between the USA and Latveria, just in case things went south.

It also makes a lot of since to have in attendance as this Warrior Maiden: The Wonder Woman: The Princess of the Island of Themyscira. She who was royalty as well and would know many royal customs to act as a mediator during these talks, allowing her to witness a peace treaty could give the Amazon Princess and Ambassador some ideas for peace talks for other countries as well. It could work, but first thing first.

"How about I walk with you to the White House? I happen to be on my way there for my meeting with the President," Naruto offered.

Wonder Woman was taken back at this offered but saw no harm in it and maybe, just maybe, she could get to know the King of Latveria a bit better before judging him.

"Alright then. Please lead the way King Doom," Wonder Woman agreed as the two started their walk towards the White House.

"Please, call me Doctor Doom in public or Naruto when we are alone," Naruto said, he was never a big fan of titles, in his country there were no titles, well none other than King.

The people of Latveria had revolted against the nobility long ago when the nobles had murdered their good Queen and tried to kill the new born princess, his father's grandmother. As such they had allowed the titles to go and fade in the sands of time.

"Very well Doctor," Wonder Woman said.

The King of Latveria and The Amazon Princess started to walk to their destination and engaged in having a good talk with each other during their trip, getting to know the other one better and avoiding some random fans asking inane questions. Such as "if the two of them were dating?". Otherwise they really enjoyed their time and got a better understanding of the other well. The Doom Bots lead the two towards a good area and their walk had finally ended at the White House.

One of the Security guards saw the pair and the bots walking towards the White House, he stopped them and said, "Hold! State your business."

"I am Doctor Doom; King of Latveria. I am here to meet with President Julian on the most important of matters," Naruto introduced himself and why he was here.

The guard then nodded in understanding and allowed the group to walk in. Naruto and Wonder Woman walk into the President's office, having the Doom Bots on guard outside of the office. The President was an old man in his mid-forties with grey hair and blue eyes. He wore black business suit with a blue tie and white undershirt.

"Doctor Doom, I'm so glad you could make it here at least. I trust your trip to the US was alright," Julian said.

"It was alright, for the most part. Hit a bit of turbulence in the air, but nothing too bad," Naruto replied as the two leaders of their countries took their seat with the Amazon following behind.

"Good, good. I hope you know, that unlike some generals, that I only want Latveria and America to have peace between each other and nothing else," Julian said, getting right down to business.

"Hmm, yes, your proposal seems fair so far, but General Sam Lane, and few others, want Latveria's wealth in all areas for themselves and their use. I won't allow that, as Latveria is its own country and the things we do, stay in our country. Latveria Sovereignty and my kingdom belongs to my people first and foremost and then to me. I will not hand it over to some warmongers and greedy generals that want newest the big gun on the block. Like all people that demanded many things from me, they will get nothing from me or mine," Naruto said, remembering the good hard case general and few others from Cadmus that want everything he has, but they got nothing, and things went FUBAR for them.

"Yes, that is true Doctor, and you know, I do my very best to let General Sam Lane, and others like him, know that Latveria Sovereignty belongs to them and not the US. The USA and Latveria must have peace to avoid an all-out war between our two countries that have bad relations in the past few decades, the outcome of that war would be very bad for us, considering the latest tech I've heard of that protects your country from Sam's favored weapon," Julian said.

Sam Lane just loved the threaten people that crossed him with Nukes, but Latveria had a Force-field around the whole Island, nothing could get in without permission.

Wonder Woman stood quietly just off to the left side of the room, not being a part of the meeting for now, but she payed close attention to King of Latveria, wondering what he would do and say. She was taken back of his words and how calm he was, despite the obvious anger he had for Gen. Lane. Yet it seems he was still looking for peace, more than anything and that was understandable and very commendable.

"I agree as well. It will be better for our countries to work together than fight each other," Naruto agreed.

"Hopefully, but its only matter of time and maybe one day soon, that the peace we both want, can become a reality," Julian said, knowing that right now peace was very hard at this point in time, but he was happy that something good was going somewhere here today.

"Indeed. You have good day President Julian. I bid you a good farewell," Naruto said, saying his goodbye and got up from his chair.

"And you as well, King Doom," Julian said, bidding the good doctor off.

Doctor Doom and Wonder Woman soon left the office with the Doom Bots guarding them as they walk down the hallways.

"That went better than had I thought that it would," Naruto said, he had rather liked his first meeting with the US President, and so far, it was better than his last meeting with the "Good" General.

The good doctor could already tell that peace between US and Latveria was possible now, but it won't happen anytime soon, as some warmongers and greedy people want Latveria as their own. So, until they are dealt with, the peace treaty would have to be put on hold, but it will come one day.

"How so?" Wonder Woman asked, wondering what other meetings the King been at.

"Most of my meetings here in America were with some greedy politicians, who only want Latveria for themselves or for their own gain for power. I won't allow that to happen. If a county wants peace with Latveria, well then that's okay, and we will talk about it, and maybe I might share some of my countries tech to help them in some mechanical fields, but not for war. Weapons are not the way of life. While I want peace, I'm not afraid to wield the big gun and make my point. I won't allow war to harm my country nor my people," Naruto answered.

Wonder Woman smiled and nodded her head at that, agreeing with Naruto's words. She believed in the same thing, wanting peace but not being afraid to have the weapons needed to back you up in case a war comes knocking on your doorstep. The Amazon Princess could tell that the King beside her was unlike any person or man she has ever met before in her whole life, all 2000 plus years of it. She felt something new rise within her and wanted to know the good doctor even more. She trusted her feelings and decided that she would see where they lead her.

Unknown to the royal pair, a war was coming, and it will take more than one hero to save the day. A powerful being and his army was coming to earth.

**ANN: Also, this story was helped by a new good friend of mine, co-writing, and harem will come later within the story, but I think most of you could guess who is the first to join. I will also have some other Marvel powerful items into the story from MCU and comics, but that will be shown later. Please FFR and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2 Justice League War P2

**Chapter 2 ****Justice League War P2**

Somewhere in Washington DC a pair of royals were enjoying their afternoon, just standing around, talking and getting to know one another, very well. Naruto, who has his hood down, was very much enjoying his time with Wonder Woman or Diana Prince as she was called and he could also feel some unknown feelings towards the Warrior Princess, rising within him. He never felt like this before and he wondered what these feelings could be. The King of Latveria wished that his mother was here to help him understand this strange feeling, but he had a feeling that he would find out what it was, soon enough.

Diana was also enjoying her time with Doctor Doom, or Naruto, very much as well. She could tell that the good doctor was not like any man she had ever met before nor was he a tyrant king as others were, but rather, he was a kind man that wanted peace and what he believes is right for his people. While he wants peace, he is also not afraid to fight for his country and his people to protect them from harm. The Amazon Princess also had new feelings risings up within her as well and she was looking forward to where these feeling go.

The pair had stopped in their walk and just kept talking, they were now in a good and sturdy looking building that the good doctor thought could be of used for future events, but moving on, Diana had begun to speak once again.

"I see. I never knew that your parents would do so much for you, Naruto," Diana said, listening to the King tell his tale about his parents.

She knew all about Victor von Doom and Morgan Le Fay, from when she had first arrived in the world of men. They have done many things, most being a good number of evil things for their country before their deaths. It had left her wondering who they were to the young man beside her, and so, she had asked him, who they were too "Naruto von Doom" rather than who they were to "The World at Large". There was a very huge difference in between their public faces, and the private faces that they only showed to each other and their son.

"Yes, while they may have done a lot of evil things, they would only fight for what they believed in. My parents were nothing but good to me and love me for who I am, which in return I love them for who they are, or rather who they were, considering... ... Anyways, my father even agreed that he had an ego that was the size of Latveria itself and that he let his pride take over his sanity more often than not, but he always kept in control of himself, being the OCD control freak that he was. My father hated not being in control, least of all over himself. He admitted to doing the things he did as he was one of the few that could do it. To him it was very much a case NOT doing what was easy, even if it was not necessarily the right thing to do. I remember most fondly the stories he would tell of his younger years, back when he was friends and dorm-mates with Ben Grimm and Reed Richards, studying how to make the world a better place, through science! Back when all he ever wanted was the love of Susan Storm, he did all he could to woo her, but in the end it all failed, she only ever had eyes for Reed. I remember his story of meeting my mother and going to Hell and Back with her to save my grandmother.

I also remember his tales of battle against the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, The Asgardians, The Inhumans and even various teams of The Avengers. I remember once some time ago, my father was telling me that ... ... He would be proud of me if I chose to be a good and righteous King or if I abdicated the throne altogether and chose to be a scientist like Reed. That he'd be proud of me if I followed in his own footsteps in a madman's quest to rule the Universe or if I became a hero like Wolverine, Punisher, Blade or The Ghost Rider. If I joined a team of Heroes like the Avenger's or the X-Men, even if it meant that we'd be enemies. And I remember how he said he'd only be disappointed in me if I became a Glory Hound Hero, like Batman or Superman, heroes that beat up Villains and send them to prison, gaining hero-worship and recognition. Then only to wait for those Villains to break out of prison a hundred times over and kill dozens of people every time they do so. My Father hated those types of heroes more than he hated Reed Richards, and that is really saying something," Naruto said as he told Wonder Woman of his father.

"As for my mother, she was a witch no other words for it, sad thing is, she got royally screwed over, I mean, Uther killed grandfather Gorlois, her father and then, Merlin cast a spell on Uther to turn him into Gorlois, after that Uther raped and impregnated Igraine, my mother's mother. Then Uther banished my mother from her own home, and then Merlin kidnaps Arthur and gives him to Kay's dad; Ector, until the day that Arthur pulled that Sword of his from the Stone. I know what you're thinking "But didn't Morgan rape her half-brother and birth Mordred?" answer, no.

That was Morgaine the Wicked, she was 100% human while my mother and Uncle Arthur were Half-Fairy through Igraine daughter of King Oberon. It was my mother who took my uncle's body to Avalon and his Sword to Vivian. Now I'm not saying that my mom was a saint, but she had her reasons to wage a war against Uther and Merlin, and all the Mortals that wanted to burn her and those like her at the stake. Anyways, sometime after the death of Arthur and Mordred, my father traveled into the Past to gain my mother's help. Mephistopheles had taken my Grandmother Cynthia von Doom to Hell, and my father wanted to save her. It was their failure to do so that not only drew them closer together but also entering Hell lead then to doing a lot of Evil thing back in their home universe. But you know what? She is like any other mother and loved her child dearly," Naruto said as he told Diana of his mother.

The King of Latveria took pause moment, gathering up his thoughts and spoke again.

"I am sad that they are gone, that's true, but I know that their memory and everything else they were and could have been lives on within me, their son, who they loved and cared for with all of their hearts. And I'm happy for that," Naruto said with happiness and sadness in his voice, remembering his childhood and his parents being gone.

Diana heard honesty, happiness, and sadness within Naruto's voice as he spoke of his parents and she knew his words rang with not but truth. She could tell that Naruto understood his parents very well and he still cares about them, despite what they have done. They still loved each other like a family should and it reminded the Amazon Princess of her home with her mother, aunts, and fellow Amazon sisters back on Themyscira. No matter what family stays together.

Diana placed her right hand on the doctor's shoulder, to calm him down and to get his attention.

"I can understand that as well, Naruto. You parents must be very proud of you, for striving for peace for your country and people, like a good King should," Diana said with a smile on her face, getting Naruto's eyes to soften and be happy.

"My thanks Diana and I also believe you are a strong princess for your people as well," Naruto said, relaxing much better and easier than he had in many years.

Sure, the King of Latveria had relaxed before, but it never felt like this and it felt good to him.

Diana nodded her in thanks of the comment.

Before the pair could speak another word, they felt a tremor shaking the building they were in and heard something coming from outside. The Doom Bots went into a state of high guard, as their sensors told them that this wasn't a normal earthquake and that something bad was happening.

"[My lord, it seems a type of energy is spiking nearby to our location]" One of the Doom Bots informed they, showing off a very high energy reading coming from just a few blocks down.

"What kind of energy DB-10?" Naruto asked as he puts his hood back on.

"[An unknown kind of energy mm lord. Nothing on data matches these readings]" The Doom Bot 10 answered.

"Hmm, Interesting," Naruto said, wondering what kind of energy was out there as the group made their way out of the building to see a good number of people were running for their lives.

"It seems something is down there and it's looking for a fight," Diana or Wonder Woman said as she took flight and flew towards the location.

"Indeed, Wonder Woman, indeed. Doom Bots have the rest of the unit in America set up defenses around the areas of the spikes and make sure that no one is harmed in the crossfire between whoever is attacking DC and the defending US soldiers," Naruto or Doctor Doom ordered, having his bots move out and follow their orders.

"[At once my lord]" The Doom Bots said as they took off with their rocket boosters on their feet.

Doctor Doom soon took off as well, having his rocket boosts blast him off the ground and he soon flew over towards where the Amazon Princess went off to. He saw some damage on some of the buildings and could guess that more than one foe was attacking.

Wonder Woman was fighting some strange looking alien creatures all of whom were wearing golden armor, with her sword draw out she began cutting down the beasts. She swung her sword at one of the aliens, cutting off the arms which got that alien screaming in pain before having its head be cut off. She then swung her sword downwards, stabbing one in its head and kicked a third alien away and into a group of its fellows, to knock them down. The Warrior Princess kept fighting the strange aliens, not letting even one of them get away and sending them all to Hades.

Seeing one of them leaving and placing a cube down on the ground, Doctor Doom brought his right hand outwards and had his gauntlet shin in a green light before firing off a powerful beam of emerald energy towards the creature. The alien was smashed into the ground, groaning in pain as its armor and flesh were burnt to a crisp.

The cube was dropped and at the feet of the good doctor, who quickly to a look at it. Doctor Doom saw the cube was of an alien origin with cybernetic marks and faint beeping coming from it, signifying that it was online and activated. He couldn't tell why, but it was almost like the cube was talking to him and he wondered what it could be trying to tell him.

Before the King of Latveria could pick up the alien cube and have a closer look at it, the three armored aliens charged towards him with their swords drawn and their claws out. He brought both of his hands up, with his gauntlets covered in blue lightning and soon he launched a powerful bolt of lightning towards the attackers. The armored aliens screamed in agony as they were being burned alive, until there was nothing left of them but ashes before the feet of Doom.

Doctor Doom then picked up the cube, taking a good look of it and wondering what this cub was, but before he could ponder on this any further, his thoughts were cut off as he heard a war cry of: "Hera Grant me Strength!" from a certain Greek Amazon Warrior Princess.

He turned his full attention towards the Warrior Princess and saw her beating the armored aliens like they were nothing but misbehaved children which lead to some very bad if interesting thoughts. He quickly shook his head to clear his mind. The good doctor never saw such a warrior woman like this one before and it was a wonder for eyes to behold.

Wonder Woman had finished with the wave of aliens she was fighting against as she cut down the last one and turned her attention towards the King, seeing he was done as well and holding a strange cube of some kind.

"They are not Harpies, but they sure can be trouble if not dealt with," Wonder Woman said as she wiped off the blue blood from her face with her arm and noticed that most of her body was also covered in the blue blood of her now dead enemies.

"Indeed, and allow me to clean you up," Doctor Doom said as his left hand was covered in green magic with runic circle in front of his palm and then with a snap of his fingers, his magic went to work.

The damage around them was quickly repaired before their very eyes, it was like nothing had ever even happen and the blood soon disappeared into vapor within the air. Wonder Woman was clean from the blood and still she looked wonderful in the good doctor's eyes.

"Thanks," Wonder Woman said as she thanked him and sheaths her sword into its scabbard.

"You're welcome, milady. Now let's figure out who our little friend is and what those creatures were, as well as what they may have wanted," Doctor Doom said as he brought the cube up to his face, getting a closer look at it and he felt a great deal of energy within the cube.

The King of Latveria noticed that the cube was still online and beeping like it was trying to say something to him, and he thought of a few ways to talk with this alien cube. He senses could tell that the energy coming from it was something that he didn't know of, but he could also guess that it was very powerful, and the readings he was getting from it were interesting. The good doctor had an idea in mind, and it was worth a try.

"I wonder...," Doctor Doom mumbled to himself, his hands were soon covered in green energy and he had his magic run through the cube to try out his idea.

The cube started to beep even more, having more power and became alive with activity, as Doom's magic ran its course.

"What are you doing?" Wonder Woman asked, wondering what the doctor was up to.

"Testing out an idea. Hmm it seems this cube is like an AI, a very smart one and it has very different cybernetics at work. Our little friend thinks like a supercomputer by the second, but from the looks of it, its low on energy. Let's try this out," Doctor Doom answered, having the little box fully online and powered up.

The good doctor allowed the cube to fly out of his hands and float before him, beeping rapidly and it sounded very happy. It had a cybernetic red eye that beeped and showed off an eye smile.

_"Okay that's odd, but still, very cool,"_ Naruto thought to himself.

[Beep. Beep. Beep] The cube intoned, having its eye and line beeping as it talked to the doctor.

For some reason, Doctor Doom could understand it, thanks to his years of studying computers, hex codes, and cybernetics. He now had an idea of who the little guy was.

"I see. You're welcome," Doctor Doom said, having the cube beeping even happier at him as it started to fly around him.

"Our little friend here seems to be very happy," Wonder Woman said, seeing the cube active and could tell it was alive like a human being.

"Yes, and our little friend has thanked me for saving it as it was low on energy. From what I can tell, this cube happens to be a very smart supercomputer AI program and it has a lot of energy of that unknown energy held within it. My guess is that those aliens must have used the supercomputer as their information source and maybe even as transportation," Doctor Doom informed.

The cube nodded its "head" before beeping more information to the King of Latveria and he learned that he was right.

"Oh, I see now. This little guy happens to be called a Mother Box and there are more than one of them here on earth. It seems those aliens were just a scouting party for something bigger that's going down," Doctor Doom said, translating for the Amazon Princess.

"And these, Mother Boxes you say, how many are there on earth?" Wonder Woman asked, wondering how many of these things were on earth and if they be used as transportation. The cube beeped the answer and good doctor was shocked about this new information.

"There's a lot Wonder Woman, and it can only mean one thing," Doctor Doom said before being out his left arm out for com-line and started to contact with all Doom Bots in America and Latveria.

"All Doom Bots, Attention! Be on high alert and stay on guard. I hereby order you all to find any and all unknown energy spikes within the area of your current locations and to grab has many Mother Boxes as you can before they are fully activated. I am sending you data on the Boxes schematics and the energy signature for you to hunt down. This is your main objective from your Lord. Doom's Word is Law!" Doctor Doom commanded, having a good number of Doom Bots in America start searching for any more Mother Boxes and while those in Latveria were doing the same thing with going into safe mode.

Wonder Woman was going to ask, but soon she quickly understood what was going on, from the scouts, the transportation, and with there being more than one Mother Box here on earth, it could mean one thing that's coming to earth…

"Invasion...," Wonder Woman said, she did not want to believe it, but she knew the signs and the feeling, that a war was coming.

"Yes, an invasion and it seem that our little friend here wants to help us, you see, using a Mother Box at full strength kills them. This little guy doesn't want that for his fellow AIs or for himself," Doctor Doom said, knowing what trouble was ahead and what his new friend had told him.

The Mother Box bobbed up and down in the air again as if he had nodded his head, not wanting to be turned offline. He had decided that he would follow the King of Latveria, who seemed to be kind man and much more understanding than some people back where he came from.

"Could our little friend here lead us to any more Mother Boxes?" Wonder Woman asked.

[Beep!] The Mother Box beeped out a yes and located the next nearest Mother Box.

"He can and he has found one in Metropolis. A Boom Tube will open for us, to take us there," Doctor Doom replied.

"Boom Tube?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"Just watch," Doctor Doom said, before having the Mother Box open up a red portal right before them and spoke to explain it , "A Mother Box opens and creates a portal bridge, that being the transportation of our invaders, this one will take us to Metropolis within a matter of seconds."

Once the portal was stable, the royal pair walked into the portal and soon walk out of the other end to see that they were indeed in Metropolis within just a few seconds. The portal closed and the Mother Box come with them, it gave off a few beeps.

"Indeed, it worked my little friend. Now where is your fellow cube?" Doctor Doom asked, the cube began beeping again and had an arrow sign on his eye pointing to the left, towards the next area.

The pair followed the arrow and saw some destroyed areas of the city. The Royals both guessed that some of those alien creatures must have been here and some of them were dead. It looks like something bad went down with these alien invaders and another fight had broken out due to some other damages done to the streets.

"So, it's that way?" Wonder Woman asked, she could see the damage and could guess that was the way that would lead them to the next Mother Box.

"Yep and I think we might even come across some children fighting each other," Doctor Doom said as his rocket boots activated and he took flight, having Wonder Woman follow behind him.

"Children?" Wonder Woman asked, wondering what the King of Latveria might mean by that.

"Heroes fighting each other due to their pride or stupidity, leading them to fight one another and not listen to reason, rather than fighting the invaders," Doctor Doom answered, knowing from what his father had told him of the Pride of his Home Earth's heroes'.

With Tony Stark's own pride and how that pride leads them to fighting with another hero. Such as Tony Stark vs Thor just before the "Chitauri Invasion" it had almost stopped the Avengers from even forming in the first place. His father had also told him of how that pride had led to their downfall. Like when it was Tony Stark vs Steve Rogers during the "Civil War" it was not a good thing for the world and Naruto could see that happening here due to the damage he saw around him.

"I see. That make sense." Wonder Woman said, she understood what pride could do to the warriors of old and could see it in the heroes of the present day, from what she had seen of them, she had met a few heroes that had a great deal of pride in them that that could be bigger than a country; Green Arrow, Batman and Superman to name a few.

"Indeed, and I have a feeling that something very big is going down, right now. And it involves the Mother Boxes," Doctor Doom said as the Mother Box flies at his side.

The Amazon Princess nodded her as she flew with Doctor Doom towards the main area of the fighting where the damage was greatest. They both had a feeling that a small fight between "children" would be happening there and hopefully the royal pair could deal with it quickly, before something truly bad could happen. But that will happen anyways.


	3. Chapter 3 Justice League War P3

**Chapter 3 ****Justice League War P3**

**Metropolis Streets**

Within streets of Metropolis, a fight had been breaking out, not with the alien invaders, but rather between some heroes. Their pride and stubbornness were making them look like angry kids fighting over some cookies and milk. It had first started with Batman tracking an alien invader before Green Lantern Jordan showed up and caused a few things to happen.

Such as dealing with more invaders after Jordan had grabbed and accidentally activated a Mother Box, which they have no clue about; not its name, origins or even its abilities. Even GL's ring couldn't give them any answers.

In seeking those answers, Batman and Green Lantern went to Metropolis to find the one alien on Earth that they knew of. To ask him their questions, the duo sought out the Man of Steel himself, Superman, but that ended up being not so good an idea as a certain green-themed hero got too cocky. A fight broke out and things were not looking so good for the Dark Knight and the Lantern of Sector 2814. The Man of Steel was not allowing either of them a chance to land a hit, not that Batman was trying too hard to fight Superman and GL was the one doing most of the fighting.

The fight was stopped thanks to the Dark Knight, knowing who the Man of Steel was from a previous encounter. Soon after Batman got them both to talk, to decide what their next move might be. Green Lantern couldn't figure out what the cube was and that was shocking due to the Power Ring having knowledge of everything and anything in the known galaxy. That might be the point, however. Maybe this box comes from another world, one that has not been recorded into the Book of Oa and the Guardians don't know of them just yet. That could be the case.

However, before the talk goes even further, it was stopped as Superman saw someone flying in with another strange alien cube, one he'd seen before. He knew all about Doctor Doom, the actions from EVIL parents, and now seeing that the younger doctor had sided with the aliens that had been attacking so many different cities. The Man of Steel took off towards the King of Latveria to take him down.

As he flew off to deal with the New Doom. Clark Kent, Kal-El, Superman thought back to the past, and of the day he last saw Victor von Doom.

**_Flashback _**

_Superman thought about a time when he was not a Superhero of the world but rather just a Red-&-Blue Blur of a small Kansas town filled with Meteor Freaks. _

_It was 20 years ago when a group of Latverian civilians had run off to the U.N. to tell this Earth's Government about the EVIL Monarchs of Latveria, They had spoken of how the Evil King had killed his parents to take the throne. How he'd sought out the Queen of Dark Magic herself to take her as his Evil Queen. How he'd gone to War with the World and the Worlds Heroes. All the crimes they knew he committed. How after defeating the Norse God Odin, Doom had stolen his powers and then Killed a Titan to take his own Powers and after that kidnapped all Latveria and transported them here with the help of his Evil Queen._

_Superman then thought of the day, a month after he had fought and killed General Dru-Zod. Superman had put him in a headlock, but Zod activated his heat beams and slowly inched his face towards a small family of three. Kal-El had no choice but to snap Zod's neck to stop him from killing that family. _

_After that, The U.N had summoned several heroes to a private meeting. Superman, Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Dr. Fate, Etrigan, Constantine, and Zatarra were summoned. The world leaders revealed to the heroes the "Truth" of Latveria's Monarchy and requested that they deal with the problem and free the people to form such Evil beings. The heroes had agreed. _

_Some more readily than others. Like Etrigan, who wanted to reseal Morgan away back where Merlin had banished her. And some less readily like Batman, who did not want to become an attack dog of any Government._

_And so nearly a decade ago, Dr. Fate, Etrigan, Constantine and Zatarra, fought against The Witch of Avalon and quickly banished her back to the Void only to soon realize that there were now two Morgan Le Fey's in that void and the law of Doublegangers may apply if the touched and fused, either adding to or multiplying each other's powers. In either case, she'd be back soon enough, the best hope they had was that they would erase one another from the universe just by touching the other._

_Shortly after that event, Superman, Batman, Flash and Green Arrow had assaulted Palace Domashev the Castle of the von Doom's. There they battled the Doom Bots, it was like fighting Metallo powered by Magic, but they beat the Robots and soon encountered Doom himself. The battle was a long and hard one. The four heroes could easily tell why one man could kill a God, a Titan and wage War against a World full of Heroes. _

_In the end, Superman shot his Laser Heat Vision at Doom and the same time that Flash tossed a Lightning Bolt. Doom had lifted his hands and began to absorb the energy. That was when GA had fired an EMP arrow while Batman tossed an EMP Batarang. The two EMP's hit the Arc-Reactor in the center of Doom's Infamous Iron Man Armor. The EMP's were supercharged by the lightning and the Kryptonian Eye Beams, causing the armor exploded sending the helmet flying while the body was disintegrated_

_The helmet landed at the feet of a boy, apparently looking up at the kid and a pool of blood forming at the neck of the helm. The four heroes were shocked at what had transpired. The kid had crouched down and picked up the helmet before touching his forehead to it. Then the boy had said one word that chilled them all to the bone, and that word was ... ... "Father." _

_The boy's caretaker; Lucia von Bardas, Victor's 5th or 6th cousin had demanded that they leave or be charged with regicide. The heroes had left rather quickly after that. Bruce and Barry were not seen again for three months._

_A week after Storming The Royal Palace in Doomstadt, Latveria, Prime Minister Lucia von Bardas held a press conference. It was there where she recited the history of her country... ..._

_She spoke of days long ago when the Nobles had murdered their good Queen Coco von Doom and then tried to kill the newborn princess; Cynthia von Doom. All so that they could gain power for themselves._

_She told of how the common people had revolted against the Nobility in a Civil War, the quantity of the Commoners had beaten the quality of the Nobles. She explained how the traitors were put to death, but their families were spared._

_She then informed the world of how the Commoners had forced all Nobles to surrender their titles and allow them to fade away into the sands of time, as such in the country of Latveria. There were no titles other than King and Queen._

_She next told the tale of Werner von Doom's betrayal of his Wife; Queen Cynthia von Doom. How he had murdered her in cold blood when she refused to allow him to be "King" and force her to do "Woman's Work". She spoke of how a young Victor killed his father after in a blind rage after they had both witnessed the murder of the Queen._

_Next, Lucia spoke of how Victor had learned that Werner von Doom was really Mephistopheles, and how the Demon had dragged his mother to hell. She told of how Victor created a Time Machine of some kind to travel to the past and recruit Morgan Le Fay to help save his mother's soul. Then how they had journeyed into hell but had failed to save her, how it had changed the two, and how they had returned as much darker people._

_Lastly, she spoke of how the traitors of Latveria, who had gone to the U.N. were the descendants of the Nobles who wanted revenge on the Royals. She then spoke of how the U.N. Leaders had sent a group of "Heroes" to kill their King and Queen but did not name the said heroes. _

_However, word-of-mouth and rumors spread quickly and the whole world knew who and killed King Doom. It had to a decade of tension and a high Cold War, between America and Latveria. Lucia also revealed that young Prince Naruto had watched his father's death and had become rather traumatized by it - which lead to the young boy not being seen for many years to come. She then called for restriction to be placed on not just the Heroes of the World, but also on the U.N. Something that All none U.N. countries agreed with as did several actual U.N. countries as well._

**_Present Day _**

Superman shook off those thoughts. Naruto von Doom was a Child of Evil, one who'd seen his Evil Father die and heard of how his mother was banished to where she belonged and NOW. Now The New Dr. Doom was leading his Army of Aliens to seek revenge. The boy had to be dealt with, but this time he'd do it alone, to capture him, lock him up, and make him see the error of his evil ways.

**Metropolis Park**

At the Metropolis Park, Doctor Doom had been following the destroyed parts of the alien machines towards the area where his little friend told him where he can find the next Mother Box. He was cutting through the nearly empty Park to reach his destination. Wonder Woman was not far behind him, a mile or two, if that. She was staying behind to help with the civilians that got stuck in the crossfire. The Amazon Princess just would not have that. The royal pair went on their own paths, the King would find the next Mother Box and the Princess would save any civilians that needed help on the way there to save time.

The King of Latveria was about to ask his little friend a question, but he was jumped and tackled by the Man of Steel, who held him up by his cape.

"So, this is what the great king of Latveria does? Side with the alien invaders and take over the world. I knew you were mad, just like your parents," Superman said, getting the doctor to become rather upset.

Doctor Doom narrowed his eyes, having his magic flowing within him, he chatted with an old language that was unknown to the Man of Steel.

In fact, it was unknown to all alive, save for those on Avalon. The King of Latveria's eyes shined red through his mask and brought both his hands up, with red lightning covering his hands and soon launched a powerful volt onto the fool-in-blue. Superman groaned in pain as he was blasted into the ground by the hands of Doom.

"None may lay hands on Doom!" Doctor Doom said as his eyes return to being blue and he calmed down.

The King of Latveria had been studying many heroes over the course of the many years he'd been away.

Ah, yes, Inter-Dimensional Travel, and going to places and planets - one, where Superman, Batman, Captain America, Iron Man, even Naruto Uzumaki, were nothing more than the character of Fiction, Comics, Manga, Cartoons, Anime, TV Shows, Movies, Video Games, etc. This had served him well in learning more about the multiverse, Heroes and Villains "Back Home". He had learned their strengths and weaknesses, identities and origins, vices and virtues, he'd learned it all. He would say that a good number of having them had even earned his respect, but most did not and that was enough to say on that.

The good doctor knew of Superman's weakness towards magic and the various colored stones of his home planet. While he could respect the Symbol of Hope to a small degree, he'd likely never respect the man that wore it, all things considered. He could also understand the Big-Blue-Boy-Scout's reasons to attack him as he did have a Mother Box with him. So yeah there was that and a good talking to was needed.

"Now that you are down, Superman. How about we talk like civilized people and maybe…," Doctor Doom said, but was cut off and groaned in his throat as another fool that unwilling to listen to reason showed up.

"Back off! Green is my thing, metal face!" A male voice shouted, this was the Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, who then started to fire off a hailstorm of green bullets from his green minigun of light.

Doctor Doom stood still has a yellow force-field bubble surround him, having the green bullets bounce off as if they were nothing to him. The King of Latveria narrowed his eyes at the fool and shook his head of such foolish. Heroes and their pride these days. At least a few know when to cast that off, but it isn't easy, and this needed to stop.

Seeing as his attacks weren't working, Green Lantern stopped the bullets and created a baseball bat to swing for a home run. Doctor Doom saw this coming, he let his force-field drop and soon fired off a powerful beam of yellow energy blast of magic from both of his gauntlets towards the green-clad fool with a little surprise in store for him.

Green Lantern was blasted out of the sky and tried to regain himself but found out that his ring wasn't working suddenly and then he crashes landed hard into the ground. He groaned and grunted in pain, not going to move for a bit and wonder why his ring was not working.

"Such a wonderful piece of alien tech. A ring that can fire and create things out of the user's imagination and powered by the user's emotions. For your case, Green Lantern; that's Willpower or Courage, at any rate. Fear might work well against you to stop your ring from working, and your power can't affect anything that's Yellow in color, but magic and tech together work better against either one alone. Don't worry it won't last long. It might give enough time for me to explain what is going on and who the strange visitors are. The ones that are coming to earth," Doctor Doom said as he walks towards the fallen lantern.

Green Lantern snapped his eyes open of hearing that and could tell that the King of Latveria might just know what the hell is going on.

Before another word could be spoken, Superman had got up on his feet, his eyes shining red and soon he fired off a powerful red heat vision beam of energy out of his eyes. The red beam was fired towards the good doctor, who put his hand out and stopped the attack like it was nothing.

Superman grunted as he fired more power into his attack, but soon realized that it had become a big mistake. Doctor Doom had backhanded the attack right back at the source, Superman himself. This caused the Man of Steel to grunt in pain as he smashed into a stone wall and shook his head, not believe what was happening.

"Hmm, interesting. Nice try, but please stop this foolishness and listen to reason. There's something far bigger than us coming here and we little time to fool around for when it shows up," Doctor Doom said, speaking honestly and hoping that the heroes would listen to him.

Once again, another hero shows open, zooming in with high speed and yellow lighting following behind him. Then someone punched the good doctor in the face before moving away.

Doctor Doom felt the punch, it did little damage thanks to his shock absorbent protections and simply shook his head. He looked around and noticed that someone new was here, running so fast that the human eye can't keep up and knew just what hero was here. The Crimson Speedster, the Flash was here and had started to attack the King of Latveria, thinking he was here to take down GL and Supes.

Getting tired of this, Doctor Doom enchanted another spell, having his hands covered in purple runic energy and a magic circle. His eyes shined red for a moment as the spell went to work, before returning to normal once it was done. The ground started to spark up with negative blue lightning that was as cold as ice and soon enough it captured the speedster. He tried to vibrate his legs to shake it off and break free, but he was trapped.

The King of Latveria snapped his fingers, having the spell fade and caused Flash to drop into the ground with a grunt.

"Anyone else?" Doctor Doom questioned, wondering if anyone else wanted to fight him.

As an answer to his question, four Batarangs flew at the good doctor, but they were stopped when Doctor Doom held his left hand out and activated the magnetic field to cancel the attack. The batarangs drop down to the ground before the good doctor and waited for the Dark Knight to show up, which he did.

"I take it, that you have some answers to our questions, Doctor Doom," Batman said, he was being smart and not attacking the King of Latveria, again.

"Yes, I do, but we will have to wait for my friends to show up first. As I don't want to have to repeat myself twice, for what I know. Is that good for you?" Doctor Doom replied, with his Mother Box friend flying up by his side.

[Beep! Beep! Beep!] The cube beeped, talking to the good doctor, who was the only one that could understand the poor A.I. box.

"I know my little friend. We will wait for her first, then we will explain what's going on to the Testosterone Club," Doctor Doom said, getting the heroes around him to wonder what they met by "her" and the four males look rather insulted at the last remark that had both Flash and GL let loose a "Hey!' in return.

Doctor Doom waved that off as all them waited for the next hero to show up.

The King of Latveria, the Mother Box, and the four heroes waited for the other person who was coming and had them thinking some things over.

Doctor Doom looked over at Batman and Flash from the corner of his eyes as he did not want to look at his parents' murderers. He had some anger within him at three of these four men. But he pushed that aside thanks to his teachings and the things about that day and the things leading to it that he had learned of over the years since. The young doctor had much hatred in himself for what had happened, but he knew that he had to push that aside and work with these people to save the world.

Later, maybe, one day, Naruto could offer up some forgiveness to them for that day, so many years ago. From what he had learned during his teachings and his studies on Batman and Flash, and other heroes. He may even forgive Green Arrow and had no real problem with the Green Lantern. Superman, the guy who was all for taking down his father, working with the U.N. while believing those traitors, and leading the assault on his home that leads to his parents' deaths.

Well, that will take a long while and only one can hope that a stable partnership could be formed between the Man of Steel and King of Latveria, during this world crisis. Again, anything can happen, but moving on to the others.

Batman and Flash shared a look with one another before looking back at Doctor Doom, who didn't even look at them. This was the same young boy, who all those years had lost his parents, at their own hands, and was now a young man stood before their eyes. They wondered if the doctor held any deep hatred towards them for what they had done.

The Dark Knight and Crimson Speedster could still remember what happened those years ago. They remember the sadness of a young boy who held his father's masked head with tears coming down his eyes from losing his family. They had been there, in his place, before themselves oh so very long ago. Those events that had made them into the heroes they are today and who they had become as people, as adults. They had both become heroes so that the evil that took away their families could never do the same thing to another kid ever again.

Bruce who had lost his parents thought back to that day to the guy with a gun in Crime Alley.

_"Tell me, Kid. Have you ever Danced with the Devil by the Pale Moonlight?"_ the guy, Jack Napier, had said after killing his parents and pointing the gun at his 8-year-old head.

The police sirens blared and the 2nd thug, Joe Chill, the man who stole his mother's pearls turned and ran, yelling out, _"Man, let's go. Let's go, Jack! Jack, we got to go, come on!"_ and the first had said, _"See you around, kid. I'm on my way, Joe."_

It had taken years to find them both with only their first names, Joe and Jack, were hit men for the Grissom Gang, more commonly called Chill & Napier. They had made him into Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham. The Falcone's had killed Chill, and later Napier (Red Hood) was dropping into a vat of Acid which turned him into The Joker.

As for Barry he had lost his mother in their home when she was killed by a man-in-a-Yellow-Suit who'd been covered in Red Lightning, his father was locked up for the murder of his mother and Barry had spent the next 15 years trying to prove Henry Allen's innocence. Later Barry had learned that it was the Reverse Flash who had killed his mom and framed his dad, and when the 2 had fought in public, the cops had seen them both, and as such Henry Allen was set free from his unjust imprisonment, but Henry was killed by Reverse Flash who snapped his neck and caused more pain to this very day.

The point being said. They had been there before and now that has been pushed onto another young boy. So, a good talk afterward was really needed and they both prayed that they'd find some forgiveness from this young man. But hey, anything can happen, Right?

Green Lantern thought hard about all of this, he saw the looks the two heroes had on their masked faces, and he could sort of understand why, mostly thanks to his friend Barry, who had told him what had happened in Latveria. He was not upset with what his friend had done. It had been an accident, after all, they had misjudged the protective integrity of the Power core and the strength of that armor. He understood all too well, the feeling of grief from losing the ones you love.

Hal could not even count the number of times he had wished for a different outcome the day he had watched his own father die in a plane crash right before his very eyes. As an Air Force Test Pilot, Hal Jordan was a member of the military as such he would have understood the need to follow orders, but he'd be ashamed of and hate himself afterward for following orders that were based on lies, as his friend had done.

The GL of Sector 2814 could only hope that Doom would find it in his heart to forgive his friend and then maybe they could start over, once things here with this invasion were all done with.

In fact, a good number of heroes could understand the loss and hardship, that Young Dr. Doom felt. That's what makes good heroes these days if you can push your pride away occasionally or even all the time.

Superman didn't have many thoughts as all he wanted was answers and yet, he still had a thought in the back of his mind of locking Doctor Doom up for some rather unfair reasons, mostly all coming down to his thought of _'The Apple Never Falling too Far from the Tree.'_

But the Man of Steel couldn't just turn the doctor into the police as he was a King with some Diplomatic Immunity_, 'Isn't that a load of BS, No One should be Immune from the Law._'

And the doctor had a good number of countries, much like his own, on his side. That would be bad for the image of the Big Blue Boy Scout. However, for now, the Last Son of Krypton was willing to listen to what the King of Latveria had to say, not just in his defense, but about what was going on here.

Soon enough Wonder Woman showed up, landing before the King and the four heroes, getting some "Wow Mama" and "Hot Damn" looks from Flash and Green Lantern, but they pushed that aside for a couple of reasons. The main one was because Doctor Doom was glaring at them, sending some chills going down their spines. Batman and Superman had met Wonder Woman a few times so enough said on that front.

The King of Latveria used his magic to bring the now dead Mother Box into his hands. The cube in this city had gone offline from using too much energy to bring the invaders here. His little friend beeped sadly of the loss of his fellow AI, but now is not the time for sorrow.

"Good, now that Wonder Woman has shown up, I can explain a good number of things that have happened and what will happen soon enough, that our alien invaders have in store for us," Doctor Doom said.

"And what's that?" Batman asked.

"War, Batman. War, Blood, Death, and enslavement for the surviving men with the women being tossed into breeding pits. An invasion is coming to this world, Batman," Doctor Doom answered, getting the heroes, minis Wonder Woman, to become worried about this news.

"To explain, our little friend here will show us a better view," Doctor Doom said, the cube beeped again before displaying a light show from his eye and showed a view of two worlds, one a hellish place with fire and brimstone, while the other world was calm with clear seas and green trees.

"Now, for what you are seeing here, these are the two worlds known as New Genesis and Apokolips. These worlds are worlds filled with Gods that are at war with each other and have been since the Big Bang happened. New Genesis is the home of the Gods that fight for Good and Justice, in their own ways, and for the lives of others. Think of the Greek and Norse pantheons with a few Gods all together in one place, and a few family problems. Apokolips is where the Evil Gods and Demons live, they mostly seek out war for their master. The two worlds keep on waging war between each other and have only just barely stopped, a somewhat peace treaty was signed. The rulers traded their first-born sons as political hostages so peaceful agreement could form and the war would be placed on hold. It's now effectively, a Cold War," Naruto explained to the group of five and stopped to take a pause before speaking again.

"The ruler of Apokolips has been searching for something and he is destroying everything in his path, not stopping or caring about what he kills, so long he gets what he wants. No one knows what it is, but I know that it can't be good. As for how the cubes, the Mother Box, get involved in all of this, it's easy. They are supercomputers with advanced AI programs that act as information networks and provide transportation for both the Gods of New Genesis and Apokolips. The Demons of Apokolips act like scouts for their generals and masters by placing Mother Boxes in different areas before they start the next part of their plan, this is something that they always do, for any new worlds they find. They bring the army and then they start conquering the world for their general and master…Darkseid," Doctor Doom explained as he translated what the Mother Box has told him to the heroes.

This was bigger than any one of them could have ever thought or imagined. An invasion was coming to Earth, one that sounds like the end of the world with Evil Gods from another world coming here to find something for their master.

"And why should we trust you, Doom?! How do we know you're telling us the truth?" Superman asked/demanded.

"You don't trust me," Naruto stated; it was not a question and said, "Why? Because my parents were Villains on an Alternate Earth?"

Superman just narrowed his eyes.

"That's foolish, There are dozens of Earths out there where You are Evil! Ultraman, Overman, Übermensch. All of them are Villainous versions of You, but if you don't trust me, just because my parents were criminals. Well then, no one can trust you either Kal son of Jor of House El!" Naruto shouted but kept his cool.

"How. Dare. You!" Superman roared.

"My Parents...," Superman spoke but was cut off by Doom.

"I know exactly what your family did Kal-El," Naruto stated before speaking again, "The House of El knew that Krypton was going to die a full year before it exploded, What did they do? They informed the council and were told to cover it up or else. Your Parents, Aunt Alura, and Uncle Jor-El agreed. They then began building escape pods for you and your cousin. What about the other seven billion lives they could have saved? But doomed to Death! Well, they didn't care about them. When your Aunt's sister and others learned the truth, they began trying to tell the populous, but they were captured, tried, and imprisoned in the Phantom Zone for the crime of telling the truth and attempting to save lives.

On Krypton the only legal way to have kids is by test-tube babies, but Your father committed the crime of sexual intercourse with body fluid transfer that caused your mother to conceive you. They hid that from the world with the help of your Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin and soon you were born. They were both criminals in the eyes of Krypton Law, and you were an aberration that would have been killed on sight for the crime of simply being conceived in a woman's womb. Your father compounded on those crimes by stealing the Kryptonian Codex and injecting it into your veins thus ensuring that no Kryptonian Sagitari aka The Cops would kill you. My Father may have been a Tyrant King, and a killer of thousands, but he would never. Never. Ever. Played party to the Genocide of a whole Planet!"

Superman's eyes were wide at what had been said, the secrets that had been exposed. Batman, Flash, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman blinked at that. They looked at Superman for confirmation or denial, but the look on his face said it all, Doom's words were True.

"How...?" Superman muttered.

"Know. Thy. Enemy. Farm Boy!" Naruto answered.

Kal's eyes were wider now than ever before

"I studied you, all of you, just in case I ever need to Kill you on the Day you and others stormed my Home again but seeking My Head this time. I was not going to let it happen and so I learned all I could," Naruto explained before taking a breath to calm himself and fixed his hood that was close on falling down.

"Now, getting back to the matter at hand?" Doctor Doom asked the others who were still rather shocked, it was Flash that spoke up next.

"Should we find these Mother Boxes and switch them off, Right?" Flash asked.

"It's already been done. My Doom Bots have found a good number of the Mother Boxes within America, near Europe and all throughout the world. They won't be turned off, however, as that means death to the AI's. No, they will simply be put into sleep mode and be placed in a good, safe area, so that they won't be activated to create anymore Boom Tubes to bring an army of alien demons here. It's a start and it slows down the invasion clock," Doctor Doom replied.

"It's a start, but that won't stop them," Wonder Woman said, knowing very well from her own past battles on how the enemy can be during battle and War.

"True and that's why we will find the last Mother Box before its open another Boom Tube," Doctor Doom said, agreeing with Amazon Warrior Princess and started to lead with his little friend at his side towards the area that has the last cube at.

"We? Sure, you say we now, but how can we know that you won't turn on America, on us, or the world so you can take over?" Superman questioned with an eyebrow raised.

This stopped the King of Latveria in his tracks and turn his head towards the Man of Steel with a hard glare, having his fist clenched and eyes shined eye red. The two get having their eyes narrowed at each other and were very close to having another fight broke out.

Seeing a fight was coming, Wonder Woman and Batman stood in front between the King of Latveria and Man of Steel. Flash holds the doctor back and Green Lantern created a green brick wall between the two before a fight broke out. The Mother Box hide for the moment in fear and not wanting to get got in the crossfire.

"Now it's not the time for this. The world is in danger and we can't waste time-fighting each other," Batman said, making a good point.

Doctor Doom had his eyes narrowed but calms down when Wonder Woman placed a calm hand on his right shoulder and that pushed all the anger away. The doctor calms down, having his magic lowered and eyes return to normal.

"Very well and my thanks, Diana," Doctor Doom said and whispered the last part for one person to hear, fully calm and went towards where the last Mother Box was at with the Amazon Princess at his side.

"I understand your anger, Naruto, but now it's not the time for anger or any more infighting. Now it's the time to deal with invaders before Earth is attacked," Wonder Woman said, knowing what happen all those years ago and felt the need to help the King.

Diana had watched the news of what happened and how the U.N had sent heroes to capture the last King and Queen of Latveria for some misguided justice or their own needs to gain power. She had seen of the battle had ended with the death of the King and the banishment, most likely death, of the Queen. She didn't like that and now feels that she can help the young king with the pain on his shoulders.

Doctor Doom nodded his head as the royal pair kept going with the four heroes following behind them towards the next location. He was happy that Diana had helped him see a good view and calm him down. The King of Latveria kept on wondering what these feeling within him were and why they are pointing at the Amazon Princess every time he looked at or thinks of her. It was very hard to figure out and he wished for his father, mother, cousin, or friends were there to help him with this conundrum. But he would have to deal with this later as something much bigger was at foot and they were going to need all the help they could get.

**Metropolis – Star Labs**

After the heroes had gotten their answers and began cooling down, they all began to move out either by flying or running, the King, Mother Box, and heroes have arrived at the location where the last Mother Box was located, the place was at one of the Star Labs here in Metropolis. Those fools in there don't understand what they are playing with! That there are things they can't control or understand, but there was still time to stop this mess before it turned bad.

To save time, Doctor Doom created a blue magic circle that covered them all and transported himself and the heroes into the Star Labs building without any trouble. However, two guards rushed at them for stepping onto a highly classified area.

"Hold!" The guards shouted, getting some of the heroes to groan at this, as they didn't have time for it.

Both Doctor Doom and Batman brought out something much less harmful and quick to use, to deal with the guards. The doctor used a simple sleep spell, knocking the first guard out cold and into a deep sleep. The Dark Knight had pulled a small black ball from his belt. He tossed it at the feet of the guards shattering the ball and releasing the knockout gas within thus getting the guard to fall face first into the ground, sound asleep.

"That's better, now onto the more important matters at hand," Doctor Doom said as waved his right hand covered in green magic over the keypad that would unlock the door to the highly classified room that held the last Mother Box within it.

The doors beeped and allowed the group to walk into the room with the last Mother Box that was captured in a portal force-field holding it. Doom's little friend flew towards his capture fellow AI and saw that time was running out. It was now close to the final countdown, but the heroes still had time, to stop it.

[Beep! Beep!] The cube beeped information to the good doctor.

"I see. The Mother Box hasn't been active yet, but it's still getting power for a Bomb Tube. Now to take it before anything foolish happens," Doctor Doom said as he typed in a few things into the keypad,

He was close to unlocking the force-field but was stopped when a strong hand grabbed his right hand and stopped him from pushing the last button.

"We don't need to steal it. It belongs to Star Labs' and the Mother Box is not active like you said. We can leave it here, as it was fine here anyways and away from your hands," Superman said with his eyes narrowed, not wanting to let the King of Latveria take another cube.

Doctor Doom narrowed his eyes as he removed his right hand from superman's and said, "You fool! You don't understand what's at stake here."

"I know what's at stake and one of them is to keep the Mother Box away from you, Doom," Superman said.

"Superman stop it. We are here to save the world from an invasion." Batman said, not liking Clark disliking towards Naruto and not wanted a fight at this moment of time like other heroes as well.

"I understand that, but I won't allow Doom to take the cube. For all we know, he could just be using this invasion as a cover-up and then use the cubes to take over the world." Superman said.

"Again, with this, "me in taking over the world" bullshit, Kal-El. Are you serious?! Or just out of your mind? I have no attention of taking over the world, not in million years, and using the Mother Boxes for that? What a joke! They are living beings, just as we are, and they should be allowed to live. I want to protect my kingdom, the world, and the ones I care about. So, for once in your life, put that stupid ego and pride of yours away," Doctor Doom said as he was up close to Superman, rather in his face, the two glaring at each other.

If this was an anime there would be angry lightning dancing between their eyes.

"My. Ego?! None shall touch Doom! You're just like your father, talking in the third person with that and I'm better than you tone. You call yourself a Doctor, yet force people to call you King! America got rid of your kind over 200 years ago. The world Needs no Kings anymore! Least of all Tyrant God-Kings like you and your Father!" Superman mocked/raged.

"Tyrants! Tyrants, like me and my Father? What a joke! My father was not exactly a good King, but he wasn't a Tyrant. He made and enforced Laws in our country. Traitors get executed, that's law everywhere! Killer's get Killed, liar's get their tongues cut out, thieves get their hands cut off, and rapists get sterilized. That is the law of my country and people like you see it as tyrannical and barbaric, and yet, Latveria has a crime rate of 1.009%. Can any American City say the same? My Parents ensured a 0% homeless citizenship and provided jobs for everyone in Latveria.

Hell, they even made it so educational tuition was free! Students only pay for uniforms, books, and supplies. Children of Latveria enter Schooling at the age of 3, and graduate from High School at age 15, Collage is Mandatory, and students graduate as Masters of their chosen craft by the time they are 21. They join the workforce right after graduation unless they choose to go for their Ph.D's. Latveria citizens are trained hard, yes, that's true, and Loyalty to the Crown is not expected… It Is Demanded! It's the same for any monarchy! You have no right, Kryptonian to tell us Human's, us Earthlings or Terran's, how to run our Governments. Especially when your Government destroyed your home Planet. So why don't you go back to Smallville, Kansas, and let us do what needs to be done here," Naruto ranted.

"Do what needs to be done here? And what's that? Let a man called Doom brings just that to this great country, and the World! I don't think so! I will never let evil win...," Superman shouted but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Let Evil Win? You know, On my Father's home Earth there's a Poem, how does it go again... "Demons run when a good man goes to war. The night will fall and drown the sun. When a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies, Night will fall, and the dark will rise. When a good man goes to war. Demons run but count the cost. The battle's won but the child is lost. When a good man goes to war." ...My father was rather fond of that poem, almost as fond of it as he was of the phrases "Power Corrupts and Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely." along with "Evil Prevails only When a Good Man Fails to Act." and "The Difference my boy, is Choosing between doing what is Right and what is Easy," Naruto stated to the gathered.

Strong points and more will come.

"You Kal-El did what was easy when you stupidly obeyed the U.N. to depose my parents. Just so the descendants of traitors could get their Status', Title's, Monies and Lands back and give my countries technology to outsiders like Sam Lane and Lex Luthor. Gee, I wonder what they would do with that? You stand there preaching the virtues of the USA, Truth, Justice, Freedom, and Liberty for All! And yet, where did you learn this "Truth" when you lead the assault on my home? Where was the "Justice" when you colluded with the Heroes and killed my Father, without even giving him a trial? And what crime did he commit on this Earth?

Oh, that's right, after he helped to kill a Mad Man who sought to kill half of all Life in the Multiverse just so he could marry Death Herself. My Father teleported his whole Country to an uninhabited body of water on this Earth, so that I would not be taken from him to be used as a weapon against him! Where was your sense of "Freedom and Liberty" when you decided to enforce your rule and law on my people? You call yourself a hero, a Good Man, and yet, you failed to Act to defend my parents from greedy corrupt politicians!" Naruto shouted before he took a breath before and contained ranting, it felt so good to finally get this off his crest at this man after all these years.

"You who stands here with neigh Absolute Power, daring to say that I'm Evil and for what? Just because both of my parents had neighed Absolute Power and the Titles of King and Queen because my last name is Doom? My last name is Domashev, it is only translated into English as Doom you dip-shit! If the U.N. where to ask it? Who are you going to depose with your neigh Absolute Power, next?

Queen Elizabeth of Britain? Queen Audrey of Kaznia? Queen Perdita of Vlatava? King Teth-Adam the Black Adam of Kahndaq? Queen Bee of Bialya? King Odin of Asgard? King Zeus of Olympus? Ruler of Atlantis? or Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira?" Naruto asked of the Kryptonian.

At the last royal mentioned, Diana thought of Heracles the Conqueror, the Bastard son of Hera, he who had strength and power much like Superman. She thought of why Heracles had tried to conquer her Sisters. She also thought of Hercules the Legendary Hero; and Bastard son of Zeus, who had saved her sisters and her mother.

"Face it, Superman. You are a dog, a dog that obeys its masters without question, spouting out their dogma, and why? Because you want to be Human? You just want someone to blame for your own mistakes. So that when you fuck-up, you can keep your Heroic reputation by saying "Well, I was just following Orders." I truly wonder who many Nazi's got away with their crime's because they were just following orders?!" Naruto shouted/questioned the Man of Steel.

"You Son of a..." Superman said but was again cut off by Naruto who spoke in a dead and bland matter-of-fact tone.

"And another thing. How long have you been fighting Lex Luthor and your... ... Rogues, you call them, 10, 15 years. I know Batman's been at it for 20. How many people have died in Metropolis during the last decade because you fail to act, because you do the easy thing and just beat up psychopaths which you then send them to an easily escapable Prison or Asylum? How many people get killed during their breakouts? For over 15 years, 1,134,000 people had died, and you could have saved them if you'd just done the right thing and not worried about other people's countries. Batman's count is twice yours, but he has more rogues. He's been at this game longer and has the excuses of making a vow to god to never kill. You on the other hand Kal-El? You're Pathetic!" Naruto yelled, pointing to the Man of Steel.

Superman's eyes began to glow red as each word left Doom's mouth. A physical fight was close to breaking out between the two, but it was stopped by Wonder Woman and Batman, placing their hands on their friends' shoulders and telling them to stop.

"Um, shouldn't we be deciding what to do with the glowing cube thing?" GL asked rather dumbly.

"You're right, Lantern," Naruto said, relaxing and need to focus on the matter at hand.

"As I was saying earlier...," Naruto began, having Superman tried to interject but Naruto just spoke over him, "We need to get this one out of here before it goes online, it's still gathering power to open another portal, It needs to be removed from this device, and taken to the other Mother Boxes so that they can't be used."

Naruto stopped talking and began to slowly turn away from the Heroes, for you see.

As the heroes and doctor were talking, fighting among each other, it was stopped when a loud BEEP from their little friend got their attention. They turn towards the Mother Box, to see it forming an arrow in its eye that pointed at the captured Mother Box that was now coming online. Their eyes widen as they realized that they were too late, just then a powerful and big Bomb Tube opened before their very eyes.

Seeing the danger, Doctor Doom cast a spell and prayed it could make it on time, as the energy and power were that was being let off began going into the control consoles around the whole building.

The portal launched powerful energy into Star Labs and caused the whole building to fall as the power build-up was unleashed.

Nothing was left of Star Labs, save for the red portal that had one general and champion from Apokolips with a good number of Demons with him, coming out of it. The clock had struck, the time of invasion had started, and war had begun.

* * *

**AN: Yep and sorry for the cliffhanger, but was needed and what will happen in the next chapter? Well find out next time and yes Superman banshing will come around for most part of the story before becoming a small banshing. There are reason as the chapter pointed out and my own reasons as I don't like the New 52 Superman for good reasons. What reasons you all might ask, find out maybe within the next chapters and harem will come along, like chapter 5 or 6. **

**Now please F,F,R and have a nice day. **


End file.
